


The Fart Barrier

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and she could make Vic happy yeah?, anon request, but kate is adorable, chasemarsh, cuteness, not really used to this ship, the fart barrier, tumblr equest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria and Kate have been together for a little while and they spend a lot of time together. So some normal human bodily functions are bound to occur, right?





	The Fart Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry that this took so long and that I've been MIA for awhile now. Thing's have been crazy, so I can't promise that there will be more stuff right away, but I swear that I'll try to update more frequently. The semester is almost over so I'll have tons of time to write after that lol.
> 
> I know this isn't a ship I've written for before and I know that it's not the most popular, but an anon requested it and they've been so patient waiting on my slow ass writing skills to write it for them, so here you go anon! Thanks so much for the request! I really hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Also thank you to my wonderful girlfriend, applesaucedinasaur, for editing this for me. She's really amazing guys, and I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm like in love with her and stuff *sweats audibly* Nah, but really she's a really good writer and she's writing a Princess Bride au that is hilarious and adorable lol. Is chasefield also, so is good!

Kate’s POV

 

Dating is a weird thing, especially when you’re dating the most popular, most beautiful girl in the whole of Arcadia Bay. Victoria and I have been together for a few months now and it’s been really nice. I’d had a lot of different… feelings about girls for most of my life, but Victoria was one of the reasons I’d finally decided that maybe being in love with a woman wouldn’t be so bad. I mean, why would God give me these feelings? I knew that He tested us and gave us chances to prove ourselves to Him in our day to day life, but I wasn’t sure that this was one of those moments. 

 

It had been hard for people to believe at first, but Victoria really wasn’t a bad person when it came down to it. She really cared about the people who were close to her, even though she acted cold and distant to most people outside of her normal social circle. But she wasn’t even always like that, either. It had taken some time and a little bit of prodding, but I’d learned so much about Victoria over the past three months and they’d been some of the best months of my life. 

 

So when I was standing in the middle of my room, trying to figure out the last and hardest notes of my piece for music class, having Victoria Chase laying lazily on my bed really wasn’t all that unusual. At least, until I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a toot coming from the exact spot where my girlfriend was lying. When I paused in my playing and looked up, the blond was frozen and tense where she sat, a light blush covering her cheeks as she stared even more intently at the magazine she’d been reading. My brow furrowed and I looked around then down at my violin, wondering if it had been the instrument in my hands that had made the sound. Violins made a lot of weird sounds on a pretty regular basis, but by the way Victoria had started to shift uncomfortably on my bed, I wasn’t so sure that it was the instrument at all. 

 

I considered ignoring it and just going back to playing, but I couldn’t let a chance to tease Victoria Chase pass me by. 

 

“What was that?” I asked, trying to sound more curious than teasing. I didn’t want to embarrass her too much just yet. My girlfriend just seemed to sink further into my mattress, the magazine in her hand crinkling where she was holding it because of the way her fists had started to clench.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, trying and failing - almost miserably, really - to look nonchalant the way she normally would’ve in any other embarrassing situation. Gosh, she was so cute when she tried to act that way now. She’d gotten really bad at it recently, but mostly when we were together. It made me happy to think that she’d started to trust me enough to let her walls down when we were alone together, but it also made me feel a little guilty for teasing her sometimes. I set my violin down on my couch before bounding over to the bed and plopping down next to the beautiful girl who was probably as tightly wound as a brand new pocket watch. I laid on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows and brushing my hair out of my face as I grinned at Victoria. She was so adorable when she blushed. She almost looked like she wasn’t used to being embarrassed. 

 

“You know, that weird noise,” I replied and I could feel the impish grin tugging at my lips as I tried to stop myself from giggling. She just huffed, rolling her eyes at me as she glared at her magazine like the flimsy paper was the thing to get her into such a humiliating position.

 

“I don’t know, maybe it was that nasty little rodent of yours,” she grumbled, shifting away from me slightly. I giggled and scooted closer to her, kissing her cheek. She looked over at me, confusion written plainly on her face, like she was expecting a totally different sort of reaction. 

“It’s ok if you farted,” I said, deciding to get straight to the point. Victoria stiffened further, if such a thing was even possible and nearly shot up out of the bed as she sat up, glaring at me as she propped herself up on her hands. 

 

“I didn’t fart!” she practically shouted indignantly, though her tone did little to deter me from the need to egg her on just a little. “It must’ve been your imagination.”

 

“Why? Do Chases not get gas?” I asked, sitting up with her and grinning even more when she scoffed, putting on that fake sort of offended face that she wore when someone said something she thought was stupid, but the redness of her cheek sort of negated the look entirely. 

 

“Not really, we talk too much shit for that sort of thing,” she replied, almost mumbling the joke. I couldn’t help breaking out into laughter, leaning my head against her shoulder as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. 

 

“Oh my god,” I managed to gasp out between giggles, wiping the tears from my eyes as I looked up into her shimmering green eyes. She had this smile on her face, one that I hardly ever saw unless we were alone together the way we were now. Her lips curled up and she even went so far as to show her teeth, her eyes crinkling at the sides in a way that told me she’d have crow’s feet as she got older. It was moments like this that I prayed God would let me stay with her long enough to see that sort of thing. It was sort of cliche, really, but a little part of me hoped that this wasn’t just a small, high school relationship. I almost felt selfish for hoping Victoria Chase would want to stay with me for a little while longer. Just long enough to really let it all sink in. That she really cared about me as much as she said she did. 

 

“Did you like that one?” She asked as she leaned down to kiss my forehead. I giggled and nodded, turning my head to kiss her before she could pull away completely. 

 

“Yes, but it doesn’t change the fact that you farted,” I said teasingly, laughing when she groaned and plopped back down onto the bed. I rolled over so I was on top of her, burying my face in her neck as I kissed the sensitive skin affectionately. I felt her shiver beneath me and I couldn’t help laughing softly at the response. I pulled away, looking down into her eyes with a brow raised. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer.

 

“Fine, I farted, so what?” She grumbled, avoiding my eyes even as she held me tightly against her. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from laughing again, leaning in to kiss her instead.

 

“So now we don’t have to worry about not doing it in front of each other,” I explained, looking into her eyes even as she gave me a disbelieving look. 

 

“I don’t know if I want to do that in front of you if you’re just going to make fun of me again,” she replied, though there was no real hurt in her voice, just feigned annoyance. 

 

“It’s better than hiding in your room and doing it in there,” I said with a grin, seeing the look of shock on her face.

 

“Wha- how did you-”

 

“My room is literally right next to yours,” I replied with a laugh, burying my face in her neck as I felt and heard her groan. 

 

“I hate you,” she huffed, squeezing me affectionately and twirling a strand of my hair between her fingers. I sighed, nuzzling closer to her as she played with my hair, cherishing the warmth of her body pressed against me.

  
“I love you too,” I whispered, a smile on my face as we laid in a comfortable silence. I never wanted this moment to end, not if it didn’t have to. Because it was true, I loved Victoria and I knew that she loved me too, and that was enough to make me the happiest girl in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it :) Thanks again to the anon who requested it and thank you for being so patient with me. Leave kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments telling me what you thought and if you wanna see any other stuff like this. You can either leave a comment or go onto my tumblr (lydia-is-strange) and leave an ask or send me a message. Thanks again y'all and have and awesome day!


End file.
